


Plumage

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: No need to decorate herself...





	Plumage

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 22/without the face paint
> 
> (amnesty)

"I should at least put on some mascara," Luna said quickly. Mascara and shadow, perhaps a hint of lip-liner, and a bit of color for her cheeks... The diner that Dearka had mentioned was brightly lit and she didn't want her face washed out... Not that she was trying to get the attention of anyone other than Dearka. 

And she already had his attention, didn't she? 

Dearka didn't complain as she darted into the bathroom, nor did he comment when she slunk back out a minute later having only checked her hair. 

They were in their own world together, anyway.


End file.
